Lembranças
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: Quem disse que Comensais da Morte não tem sentimentos? Rodolpho se depara com algumas lembranças as quais o faz pensar sobre alguns fatos ocorridos.


Já fazia um ano que ela havia nos deixado. Lá estava eu, com nossa pequena nos braços olhando o ir e vir das ondas no mar. A areia no qual meus pés afundavam, estava fria por causa da água gelada do mar, o vento frio que vinha junto a maresia, fazia com que meus ossos tremessem.

"Está na hora de entrar." Eu disse preocupado com ela, não queria que ela ficasse resfriada.

"Papai, não!" Ela implorou olhando nos meus olhos.

Apesar da pouca idade, ela parecia saber que me convenceria apenas com um olhar. "Ah, aqueles olhos, como eram parecidos com o de sua mãe." Eu pensava toda vez que me deparava tão próximo a eles.

A coloquei no chão, ela corria alegre pela areia, o vento balançava seus cabelos que apesar de serem curtos, voavam em um ritmo coordenado como se estivessem dançando.

Resolvi me sentar ali mesmo na areia para observa-la, mas para minha surpresa ela veio para junto de mim, e se sentou ao meu lado. Ela afundava suas pequenas mãos na areia e começava a gargalhar, porque os pequenos grãos de areia faziam cócegas em suas mãos.

"Afunda sua mão na areia também, papai!" Ela disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Deus, como era possível ela se parecer tanto com a mãe? Os cabelos e olhos negros, como a noite, a pele clara como a neve e um sorriso marcante, que conseguia cativar a qualquer um. Toda vez que eu olhava pra ela, lembranças me vinham a cabeça, infelizmente nem todas eram boas.

Para tentar controlar minhas emoções, eu tinha que desviar o meu olhar para o mar.

"Papai, você está bem?" Ela perguntou percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Minha tentativa de 'disfarce' não havia funcionado.

"Está tudo bem." Menti. Havia um turbilhão de coisas e emoções em minha cabeça, todas aquelas lembranças haviam voltado de uma só vez.

A cada onda que quebrava no mar, um sentimento diferente surgia, e o que me doeu mais foi a saudade. Saudade de não ter quem você ama acordando ao seu lado todos os dias e te dando um beijo de 'bom dia', saudade de coisas que no momento poderiam significar algo simples, mas que agora significariam tudo.

Eu disse que o que mais me doeu foi a saudade? Desculpe, eu estava errado, o que mais me doeu foi o "e se...?" E se eu tivesse coseguido segurar sua mão? E se eu não tivesse deixado que ela fosse para aquela batalha estúpida?

Aquele fora o pior dia de minha vida, e por mais que eu quisesse esquecer, eu me lembro de cada segundo, de cada pequeno detalhe como se fosse hoje...

Voltávamos da floresta proibida, o gigante barbudo segurava o garoto nos braços e o Lord das Trevas sorria como nunca havia sorrido, com um ar de vitória e satisfação.

"Harry Potter está morto!" Ele bradou quando chegou ao grande pátio do castelo de Hogwarts.

Todos os comensais da morte riram juntos, como em uma sinfonia, porém uma única gargalhada se destacava, uma gargalhada escandalosa que era capaz de contagiar a todos ali presente. A risada da minha Bella.

"Está feito!" Ela disse se aproximando de mim. "O Lord das Trevas venceu."

Ela trazia um grande sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que não estampava seu rosto desde o nascimento de nossa filha.

Enquanto a felicidade estava estampada de um lado do pátio, o luto pelo menino Potter estava estampado do outro. Situação que não durou por muito tempo.

"Ele está vivo!" A voz aguda de uma menina ecoou pelo pátio.

A confusão começara novamente, a fúria que havia sumido retornara, o Lord das Trevas estava mais furioso.

"Bella..." Eu disse olhando pra ela. "Vamos embora, não podemos continuar aqui."

"Nós temos que ficar, o Lord das Trevas precisa de nós."

"Nós já fizemos tudo que podíamos, Bella. Vamos embora..." Eu disse segurando as mãos dela.

"Eu sinto muito..."

Eu senti sua mão escorregar pela minha, seus dedos finos passaram dentre os meus.

Ela correu, com sua varinha nas mãos ela matou o primeiro estudante que tentou estupora-la.

Minha vontade era ir embora e largar aquilo tudo, mas eu não podia, eu jamais me perdoaria por te-la abandonado.

"Rod, onde está Bella?" Perguntou Narcisa.

"Você realmente acha que sua irmã desistiria?"

"Eu vou embora, tudo que eu quero agora é ficar longe de tudo isso e..."

"Narcisa, cuidado!"

Um aluno do sétimo ano tentara acerta-la pelas costas. Mas Narcisa era muito esperta, ela se virou e estuporou o menino no mesmo momento.

Ela apenas me olhou e desaparatou.

Com minha varinha em punho eu me defendia de todos os ataques possíveis, eu já tinha desistido de tudo aquilo, não fazia mais sentido matar todas aquelas pessoas. Eu corri, corri com todas as minhas forças para procurara-la... mas talvez fosse tarde demais.

Ela se encontrava no meio de cinco bruxos estranhos, talvez fizessem parte da ordem. Todos a atacavam ao mesmo tempo, eu podia perceber que ela estava ficado sem forças.

"Bella!" Eu gritei e entrei no meio daquele duelo injusto junto com ela.

Conseguimos os livrar de todos eles, porém algo com o que não contávamos aconteceu.

"Bella, vamos embora." Eu disse seriamente. "Já chega, eu já estou cansado, por favor pense na nossa filha!"

Ela me olhou nos olhos por um instante, nós estávamos conversando através de olhares.

"Vamos, segure minha mão." Eu estendi minha mão para que ela segurarasse para podermos desaparatar juntos.

Ela desviou o olhar para minha mão e sorriu.

"Juntos?" Ela perguntou.

"Juntos!" Eu respondi.

Quando ela estava prestes a segurar minha mão, um feitiço atingiu-a nas costas, no mesmo momento eu pude ver sua vida deixando seu corpo, seus olhos se arregalaram e uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão!" Eu gritei como num impulso, mas no mesmo momento me virei e matei o desgraçado que havia tirado a vida da pessoa mais importante em minha vida.

Caí ao chão, ao lado de seu corpo, a agarrei como se nunca mais fosse solta-la, apesar de meus pensamentos estarem cofusos eu consegui me concentrar o suficiente para desaparatar, fechei meus olhos e senti meu corpo ser puxado pelo vácuo.

Quando tive coragem para abrir meus olhos novamente percebi que estávamos no salão principal da mansão dos Malfoy.

"Não, não!" Eu repetia como se a quantidade de 'nãos' pudesse trazê-la de volta a vida. "Fica comigo Bella, fica comigo!"

"Rodolpho..." Disse Narcisa que viera correndo de seu quarto. "Onde está minha..."

Narcisa se deparou com o corpo de sua irmã ali em meus braços, assim como para mim, para ela deveria ser uma das piores cenas de sua vida.

"Não, por favor, não!" Ela disse levando a mão na boca. "A minha irmã não!" Ela gritou e correu em minha direção, se jogando no chão ao meu ladoe se agarrando ao corpo de Bella.

No silêncio de nosso luto, era possível ouvir um choro de bebê ao longe. Hellie, ela sabia o que havia acontecido, de alguma maneira, talvez uma maneira inexplicável, ela sabia.

Naquele momento, começava um capítulo em nossas vidas que eu jamais pensei que fosse começar, pelo menos não agora.

"BANG!" Soou a primeira batida do sino, meu coração estava machucado, machucado por algo que não tinha cura.

"BANG!" A água da chuva encharcava nossas roupas e se misturava a nossas lágrimas.

"BANG!" Todas aquelas lembranças voltavam a minha cabeça, momentos felizes que passamos juntos.

"BANG!" Seu sorriso se materializava em minha cabeça, ah Bella, como você faz falta.

"BANG!" Era hora de dar meu último adeus...

"Papai, você está chorado?" Perguntou Hellie me trazendo de volta ao tempo presente.

Eu não consegui responde-la, todas aquelas lembranças mexeram muito comigo.

"Papai, porque você está chorando?" Ela insistiu quando não obteve resposta.

"Saudade." Foi a única palavra que consegui falar.

"Eu também sinto saudade da mamãe." Ela disse.

Mas como era possível ela se lembrar, ela era tão pequena quando tudo acontecera.

"Ela está bem, papai." Ela disse passando sua mãozinha suja de areia em meu rosto, em uma tentativa (muito carinhosa) de secar minhas lágrimas. "Ela está feliz."

"Feliz?" Perguntei intrigado.

"Sim papai, Ela me disse."

"Então eu credito." Eu respondi sorrindo para ela.

"Não papai, você não acredita." Disse ela sabendo que eu realmente não acreditava no 'ela me disse'. "Mas pode acreditar papai, a mamãe agora é uma estrelinha e ela brilha muito forte... enquanto ela estiver brilhando forte, é porque ela está feliz."

Eu não sei que tipo de magia era aquela, mas Hellie de alguma maneira conseguira me convencer, como era possível uma criança com tão pouca idade como ela, saber enfrentar a dor de uma maneira tão suave?

"Papai vamos, eu estou com frio." Ela disse se levantando da areia.

O vento aumentara sua intensidade, era como se toda a natureza tentasse me ajudar a esquecer, a levar embora todos aqueles momentos tristes.

"Vamos." Eu respondi.

Eu me levantei, segurei sua pequena mão e fomos caminhando pela areia deixando nossas pegadas para trás.


End file.
